


It Shouldn't Be Like This

by stelladelnordxd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post - Order of the Phoenix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Sirius feels about his death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Shouldn't Be Like This

As he slowly opened his eyes. he noticed that the room was dark, and looked quite cold, like he was back in Azkaban. But he knew he wasn't. Because he would've remembered getting caught. And he sure as hell did not remember getting caught. But he did remember going to the ministry. He remembered going because of his god-son Harry. But what the hell had happened after he arrived at the Department of Mysteries?

Sighing, he slowly rubbed his temples, clearly trying to remember what had happened. Okay, so, he saw Harry talking with Lucious. That son of a bitch got Harry to give him the prophecy. But he had shown up, and punched Malfoy, telling him to get away from his god-son. And he did. And soon, the full throtle battle began to take place. He would fight just about anyone who tried to get to Harry, and he did. He looked to see his god-son fighting a random death eater, and looked proud. But he soon then saw Bellatrix, and began to duel with his cousin. Even though he didn't even think her as a cousin. Or family member for that reason.

But he had began to fight, and they shot out spells and spells after eachother. Bellatrix sent one spell, and Sirius could remember saying something about her doing better than that, and laughing.

And suddenly, it all came back to him. Falling through the viel, being hit with a curse, and worst of all, Harry's screams. His eyes open up wide as he realized what happened. He... he had... he was dead!

Sirius Black was dead! And now, he felt angered at himself. He felt mad for dying yes, but more so for leaving Harry after everything that happened. Sighing, Sirius realized he was now standing, and sat back down, lazily. He couldn't believe he was bloody dead. Growling, he realized that sitting here moping wasn't going to get him back to Harry.

But could you come back from the dead. There were ghosts, but looking down, he saw that he was nowhere near being ghastly. Fuck.

He was dead, there was nothing he could do, and he felt angry with himself for leaving someone that was like a son to him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

Running his hand through his hair, the older man sighed. He wasn't liking being dead so far. It was still bloody dark. And still bloody cold. And it felt... supernatural. But then again, he was dead. So maybe it was suppose to feel supernatural.

Whatever "it" was, of course.

He couldn't deal with this. He was suppose to be on Earth, with Harry, telling him that everything was going to be okay. But no, God had other plans for him.

"So tell me Siri, when are you gunna start thinking about me?" A voice said, making Sirius jump out of his skin. Turning around, he saw his best friend, James Potter, also known as Prongs, leaning against a wall, gleaming ear to ear. Sirius stared shocked, at his old mate, clearly shocked that he could possibly be here. But he then remembered, he was dead. Shaking his head, Sirius cocked an eyebrow.

"Whaddya mean?"

At this little question, James laughed like Sirius had just said something funny. Which in turn, caused Sirius to look more confused.

"C'mon Pads. All you've been thinking about is that you're dead!" James laughed, crossing his arms.

"Well, yea of course! IM DEAD FOR GODS SAKE!!" Sirius screamed, trying his best not to.

"Calm down mate, I know." James said putting his hand out in a type of surrendure.

"Why am I here? I shouldn't be here!" Sirius whispered.

"But you are here Sirius. You're dead!" James replied, looking at his best friend sullenly.

"BUT I SHOULDN"T BE DEAD!" Sirius yelled. James really couldn't take his best mate yelling at him about this anymore.

"But you are, and you're gunna have to deal with it!" James replied, keeping somehow, calm throughout his friends burst of anger. Speaking of his friend, Sirius seemed to be trying to catch his breathing, and not give himself a heart attack, but he knew he remembered he was dead, and immediately banished that idea. Finally seeming calm enough to talk at a normal projection voice, Sirius replied, sitting somewhat on the ground.

"I know I'm dead, but it shouldn't be like this James!" Sirius said, somewhat at a faster speed, causing James to arch an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by that Pads?" James questioned.

"I mean, I shouldn't be dead! I should be out there helping your son, telling him you should be proud, guiding him through life!" Sirius said louder this time, punching the wall, causing some blocks to fall. Looking around, he saw that the room he was originally in, was now pure white, and didn't look nothing like a Azkaban Cell.

"Where are we?" Sirius asked, looking confused.

"Nowhere. And you might feel that way Padfoot, but everybody has to die at one point or another..." James said, trying to think of a way to say the next thing carefully.

"It was just your time." James finally finished, realizing, that saying that may have been a mistake.

"It might have been my time, but I never wanted to leave Harry at a time like this. He's lost so much already!" Sirius said, slowly crumbling to the ground. James looked surprised at his friend. He never expected Sirius to have matured so fast when he met Harry. He knew in his heart, that Sirius loved his god-son, but this... it just awed James. Finally deciding to go over to his best friend, James put his arms around Sirius and hugged him, and Sirius hugged back, crying in James' shoulder.

The two friends were lifted to Heaven's Door's like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Written August 9th, 2007.


End file.
